


When You Last Smiled

by ayyShu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Heterochromia, M/M, What are Tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyShu/pseuds/ayyShu
Summary: *incomplete*When Lance begins to worry that something may have happened to his soulmate. That's because one day his right eye was a deep shade of purple and that was definitely not a good sign.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an incomplete fic. I just wanted to post my little fics and what not somewhere just in case my google drive decides to hate me or something. Also dont mind my shit grammar and writing style.
> 
> Also a side note: Matt and Shiro are both 20. Hunk, Lance and Keith are 17. Pidge is 16.  
> I don't know if I will entirely touch on all of the characters but in this fic that is roughly their age.

When he was younger he was always fascinated by the way his siblings eyes often changed colors. But when he asked he would always get told off. Eventually his parents would sit him down and explain it to him as best as they could. They used words placed carefully next to each other so that their little five year old would understand. They told him that when everyone turned ten they would have two different eye color. One is their own and the others is their soulmates.

They explained that when intense emotion was felt by either one of them the colors would change. Similarly to how his mother's eye would dance with the occasional pink. She told him that pink meant love, red was for anger, blue was sadness, green was for hatred, purple was for fear and yellow was for joy. She also told him that the shades varies in between depending on how their partner felt. The brighter the color the more intense the feeling. He was a little confused after the colors and that made his parents chuckle softly as his father offered him a pudding cup when he noticed the confusion making its way onto his son’s face. His mum smiled as she watched him nod in agreement. “Run along now Lance.” His mother said after her husband handed Lance his pudding cup. For five years after that Lance had not bothered asking about eye colors.

 

* * *

 

Matt was excited when he turned ten his left eye changed from its natural brown to a deeper blue. It meant to him that he had a soulmate, as for who it was he would have the chance of finding out one day. But for now he will enjoy the way his soulmates emotions danced along his eye. A lot of times yellow danced into the blue. Rarely was there a negative color and that made Matt feel extremely pleased. He knew then that his mate did not grow up sad. As Matt grew he too felt many emotions. Happiness each time he managed to write a proper code. Anger when he had to review a broken code. He felt many emotions but it was not as intense as when his little sister Katie was born. He was fourteen when she was born. His brown eye sparkled with happiness as his blue eye was an even brighter blue. Having been so wrapped up with his younger sister he had not noticed. Only after they left the hospital did his father mention that earlier that day his mate’s eye was a bright blue than it had been. A small part of him broke at the fact he was unable to comfort his soulmate in their time of need.

 

* * *

 

Lance was eleven when his soulmate’s eye glowed yellow and pink. Yet both eyes were filled with tears. His dog, Minnie, had just passed away and he had loved her very much. She often kept him company when his older siblings thought he was too young to join in on their games. She grew old with age and though deep inside Lance knew it it still hurt when she did pass. He was happy though that something good had happened to his mate even if he himself was sad.

When Lance turned twelve did he experience intense fear for the first time. He was on vacation with his family over the summer they chose to go to the beach. As they drove along the car jerked as his dad cursed another driver. This caused his mother to scold her husband as he grumbled under his breath. A moment later screaming could be heard from them all as a car from the other side headed straight for them. His father swerved in attempts to get away only for them to get hit at an angle. Their car slid a distance before stopping as the screams slowly died down. His elder sister and dad took the most damage while his mother, older brother and himself had whiplash and head pains. He vaguely registered outside voice asking if everyone was okay. Lance looked over and let out a noise when he noticed the blood coming down his sister’s face. He had blacked out after that only to come to at the hospital. Lance was in tears as he asked around for his siblings and parents. The nurse tried to calm him as his aunt appeared at the door. He jolted out of bed with a yell of pain as the needle pulled at his skin. Quickly his aunt and the nurse pinned him down and made sure he was sedated. He had hurt himself when he moved and that made everything worse.

 

* * *

 

Matt had woken up to his alarm as he was getting ready for his day at the Garrison. He rubbed his eyes and was about to stick his toothbrush into his mouth when he noticed. It was a bright purple. Matt gripped the edge of the sink as his mind ran through the many possible situations. He rushed out the door of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth as he went to find Shiro. His brown eye was sparked with worry as he banged on his best friend’s door. “SHIRO~!” Matt shouted awkwardly as the door slid open to reveal a sleepy male. “Wha??” The other grumbled as Matt shook the teen into a state of function. “Matt?” Shiro yawned as Matt looked about ready to slap his friend. “Shiro pay attention.” Matt huffed as best as he could. His toothbrush hindered part of his speech as he tried his best not to swallow the toothpaste.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to not write anymore since I have not found the proper inspiration to continue. In rough basis this could go on forever but basically I want it to end with Matt getting ready to fight in the arena. Lance basically freaks out because his soulmate has yet to really experience such fear. His eye ends up the brightest shade of purple possible. As a soul note when a soulmate dies the eye color ends up being a dull shade of the mates eye color. In moments of utter despair or lack of hope their color will be more of a grey tone. Anywho I am sorry I am unable to provide you with a proper ending. From Lance's fear to my intended ending you can interpret as you please. It roughly should follow canon give or take some.


End file.
